


Upon The Chest

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Nonet, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the latest RSC production of Hamlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon The Chest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/gifts).



> Written for LJ Fan Flashworks "Ink" Challenge
> 
> Spoilers for the current (Spring/Summer 2016 RSC production)

 

A king hero-worshipped from afar,  
An absent father fighting wars,  
A man with faults left unsaid.  
Held higher by his son  
Than is merited.  
Upon whose chest  
That face is  
Mark’d in  
Ink

  


 


End file.
